<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love as Deep as the Sea by MysticWolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568355">Love as Deep as the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves'>MysticWolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyone if welcome to join me in Claumitri hell, But only if you squint, Dimitri's general self degration, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have fallen into Claumitri hell and I cannot get out, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, My writer's block led to this somehow, No beta so we are still very much dying like Glenn, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, please help me, post azure moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shared thoughts of two men, hopelessly in love. </p><p>Or, self indulgent fluff-fest, that I kinda wrote for my sister, but more for myself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love as Deep as the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been FOREVER since I have posted anything. Writer's block sucks, and the first thing I write is a self indulgent fluff mess about Dimitri and Claude. I am truly hopeless.</p><p>The first two are their thoughts on each other, the last is pure fluff that is kinda cryptic. There is your warning.</p><p>I will try to work on my other fics, but it is grueling over here, so don't get hopes to high!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude von Reigan-Blaiddyd. His beautiful and graceful (for the most part) husband. Dimitri was never sure on how he came to have an actual relationship, least of all with Almyra's former king. Claude had abandoned his titles, name, and everything he owned beyond his body, wyvern, and weapons for him. Always beautiful with his ever changing eyes. On happier days, they shone like emeralds under a spotlight, or worse days, they darkened to the deepest of forest greens. His glowing tan skin, complemented by his curly locks of chestnut hair, combined with the everlasting greens of his eyes… Dimitri knew, compared to his husband, that he could never compare. He was scarred, and Claude was porcelain. He was touched with darkness, and Claude was the light. A light that guided his path, ever pushing forward to a brighter tomorrow, or as Claude would say, a new dawn. He would look at his loves' lean form, his back scarred, but nowhere near to the point of his own, and would feel his heart leap. Claude's voice was sweet like honey, and he often sang, letting Dimitri know how wonderful he felt. His voice was loud enough to chase away his demons, chase away the voices, and sometimes even the nightmares. Now, as the King's consort, Claude served the people of Fódlan well, ensuring their happiness and the peace that came after the war. Dimitri knew that he was hopelessly in love, and there was nowhere else that he would rather be.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dimitri was a stubborn man, Claude knew of this, and yet he married him anyway. The King always fretted over him, and was always afraid of hurting him as well, but that was simply Dimitri's charm. Though scarred, in more ways that one, Dimitri had come out alive and continued to move forward. The scars that marred his body showed his survival, especially the missing right eye. A real shame that it was gone, but the fact that the King breathed was far more precious to him. The remaining eye was always tired, but still is own unique crystalline blue. Deep as the ocean and yet as light as the sky. Claude could get lost within the infinite depths of Dimitri's eye, and had a multitude of times. Dimitri, though too modest to say himself, had a gorgeous muscular body, every part of him covered in thick, strong, and handsome muscle. Claude never could get enough, he would explore for hours in bed, kissing every scar, bringing his King to a whimpering mess, begging for him to hurry. However, the real blinding light that was Dimitri was his kindness. Never had Claude seen one with a heart as kind as his husband's. The man would willingly die to protect anything he held dear, and that notion made Claude's own heart warm. He had sworn to never let his love ever leave his side, to join his parents in the heavens  above. Claude knew that his heart belonged to Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd-Riegan, he knew, and yet, he could never be any happier without it.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You know something Claude?" Dimitri hummed from where he sat, up on the rooftops of Fhirdiads' castle. Claude looked up with a question to his eyes, squeezing his Kings' hand a little tighter.</p><p>"No? Should I?" He responded. This brought a soft warm chuckle from the taller man who, in turn, looked directly at him. Sapphire met Emerald, both swirling with unfathomable depths of love and trust.</p><p>"I was just thinking…" Dimitri cut off, looking forward again, at the full moon in front of them. "I am truly happy," He eventually said, bowing his had with a smile gracing his lips, "so happy to be able to sit here, beside you, and spending my days in loving embraces. Being here to hold you, to cry with you, to love with you. I…" he turned his head back up, watching the stars above them twinkle and dance about. "I love you. I always have, and I always will. Nothing will ever come between my love for you, and I am grateful to be alive, here, next to you and be the man I had always dreamt of being, but never saw myself actually accomplishing." He finally looked back to Claude, who had a wide smile.</p><p>"I love you too Mitya. Too much for both of our goods really," he chuckled slightly and Dimitri's smile broadened, "However, there is one thing I wish to amend". Dimitri gazed back with a confused look, the smile still gracing his usually stoic features.</p><p>"Have I done something wrong?" He questioned. Claude shook his head, and turned to face his husband fully.</p><p>"Never, I wish to tell how I never will regret what I have done to get here. All I fought for, and will continue to fight for. We will be here for each other, supporting and loving. Despite everything, and how you view yourself, I love every aspect of you, and I hope that, in time, you grow to love yourself too. Until then, I will love you for you, and I will count on you to love me back." He smiled at Dimitri, who stared back with a watery eye. The King nodded very quickly.</p><p>"O-of course Claude. We are here for each other. From now, and forevermore." Claude smiled, leaning forth and initiating a soft, yet sweet, kiss. Dimitri's warmth flooded his senses, and he relaxed into his husband, ultimately settling into his lap. They continued on, kissing lovingly under the moonlight, in hopes of a brighter tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not completely satisfied with this, but it is something so I guess that is good.</p><p>Let me know below! Any suggestions to get out of this block would be amazing! Nothing too complicated though...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>